


A Day In the Virtual Life

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Blair's morning email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In the Virtual Life

## A Day In the Virtual Life

by Dolimir

Not mine.

Still not Resurrection. Sorry. 

Just another birthday snippet. 

* * *

**A DAY IN THE VIRTUAL LIFE**  
by Dolimir 

* * *

Subj: Paper Extension  
Date: 1/31/99 5:32:07 PM Pacific Standard Time  
From: j805gdf@earthlink.net  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu

Professor Sandburg - 

Is there any possible way I can get an extension on Wednesday's paper? 

I nanny for a couple in order to pay my way through school. Unfortunately, they got caught in a snow storm in Chicago on Friday and I ended up having my charge all weekend and was unable to get to the library. In fact, they aren't home YET!!!!! 

Please, please, please say you'll give me a couple extra days. 

S.B.Conn  
From your Anthro 101, section 4, class 

* * *

Subj: Departmental Meeting Reminder (Third Notice) Date: 1/31/99 5:32:07 PM Pacific Standard Time From: hkillyan@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: AnthroGrads@group.rainier.edu 

**ATTENTION ALL TEACHING FELLOWS**

There will be a REQUIRED meeting of all teaching fellows on February 1, 1999 at 4:00 p.m. to discuss mid-term examinations and required papers. 

In the past I have been lenient with absences, but that will not be the case with tomorrow's meeting. I have given you plenty of warning to clear your schedules. The Dean is demanding statistics and therefore you WILL provide them to me. 

I don't care if you've been shot or are in the midst of giving birth, your attendance is mandatory. 

Prof. Harold Killyan 

* * *

Subj: Spelling Bee  
Date: 1/31/99 8:49:23 PM Pacific Standard Time From: dpener62@aol.com  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Blair!!!!! 

It's me!!!! Brian Pener! 

Dad is letting me use his email. I made the district cut. I'm going to the city competition on Saturday. 

Please say you'll come and see me!! 

Brian 

* * *

Subj: Drinks?  
Date: 1/31/99 2:20:59 AM Pacific Standard Time From: anthrogod@hotmail.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

B- 

Dana, Thomas, Danny, Billy, Shannon, Eric and I are going to Murphy's after Robinson's meeting for a few rounds. You seriously need to join us, dude. I know you're all married now and in the honeymoon phase of things, but hell, even Jesse is finding a sitter and joining us. You don't have to be out late. Just touch base with us, okay? You can even bring Jim. I'm all for getting to know the spouses of my friends better. I'll even throw in a round to sweeten the deal. 

Be there or else! 

Mike 

P.S. Hardass was _so_ talking about you when he used "being shot". I'm telling ya, man, he's gunning for ya.  <snerk> Get it... gunning... I crack me up sometimes. 

Be there! 

I mean it! 

* * *

Subj: Re: Departmental Meeting Reminder (Third Notice) Date: 2/1/99 8:03:16 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jmwilson@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Blair - 

Killyan's serious. 

Edwards' is on the warpath again and has been breathing down his neck for the stats. So, clear your calendar, hon. He'll make your life hell if you miss this meeting. 

Janice 

P.S. The twins say to bring raspberry brownies for Saturday's do. The Gods have spoken... 

* * *

Subj: Kagan  
Date: 2/1/99 8:05:06 AM Pacific Standard Time From: sdbanks@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

File: Kagan.rpt (25600 bytes) DL Time (44000 bps): < 1 minute 

Sandburg, are you coming in today? 

I just reviewed Jim's report on the Kagan bust and there isn't a chance in hell I'm giving it to the Chief in its present state. I know this isn't your normal day to come in, but I have a meeting with the Chief at noon. Can you spare a few minutes to work your normal magic? Just in case you do, I'm attaching the file. 

I'm desperate here, Sandburg. Do this for me and I'll give you and Jim Friday afternoon off. Lord knows he's looking tired lately. I think he's working too hard. 

S.Banks 

* * *

Subj: Re: Hello,please try again  
Date: 2/1/1999 8:15:06 AM Central Standard Time From: GreyDawn@yahoo.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

In a message dated 1/31/99 3:43:09 PM Pacific Standard Time, anthrogeek writes: 

>>File: support.zip (44452 bytes)  
>>DL Time (44000 bps): < 1 minute 

>>Jesse ... Just got this. 

>>I think you might have a bug 

>>B 

* * *

B - 

Don't open it. I haven't sent anything out. I checked my system and it says there are no bugs present. Probably another one of those worm thingies going through someone's mailing list. 

Hey, I hear you're going out with us for drinks tomorrow! It seems like it's been forever since we've just had a moment to sit down and chat for a while. I'm looking forward to it. 

See you then. 

Jesse 

P.S. Killyan was _so_ talking about you missing his meetings. ROFL!!! 

* * *

Subj: Thursday's 201 Class  
Date: 2/1/1999 8:32:41 AM Central Standard Time From: DancingwithGeeks@yahoo.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

Burg - 

I'm calling in all my markers, man. I hate to give you such short notice, but my grandfather had a stroke. Mom says he's not expected to last much longer. Jesse is taking my Tuesday class and Thomas my Wednesday. If you'll cover my 201 I've got everything covered. Killyan's okayed my canceling office hours. I'm flying out right after tonight's meeting. 

I figured you can give the deviant sexual practices lecture. I'm hailing you as a guest speaker instead of a sub. 

Sorry to miss drinks with you and the guys tonight. Seems like forever since we all touched base. 

Billy D. 

* * *

Subj: Hey Sweetie!  
Date: 2/1/99 9:13:23 AM Pacific Standard Time From: freespirit@yahoo.com  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Hey Sweetie - 

I just spent the most glorious morning mediating on the beach of Kiryat Yam with Saul. While I didn't hit my personal best, I got pretty close. 

I picked up an interesting vibe off your last email. I don't know how to explain it. I suppose it was liked suppressed excitement. Did you get a grant? An expedition? 

Come on, you can tell me. I know you want to. <g>

Of course, no pressure. Just know that I'll be happy for you no matter what. 

Give my love to Jim. 

N 

* * *

Subj: THANK YOU  
Date: 2/1/99 9:27:59 AM Pacific Standard Time From: twilson@hs.cpd.com  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Blair: 

I just wanted to drop you a note. I've booked the tours for Cusco, the Temple of the Sun and Machu Picchu through your friend Amber. She really gave me a great deal! Jannie is going to be so excited. This is the best anniversary present I could ever give her. You're a genius to have thought of it! 

You're the best! 

Unfortunately, I won't be able to protect you unless you bring raspberry brownies over on Saturday. The twins have spoken. Oh, and Jim's on my team this time! 

Tim 

* * *

Subj: Last Night  
Date: 2/1/99 9:27:59 AM Pacific Standard Time From: panther@hotmail.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

Lover - 

I've been trying to work all morning, but this place is absolutely dead. I've even gotten caught up on my paperwork, although Simon muttered something about the Kagan report. 

I'm sitting here trying to look busy, but all I can think about is the look on your face as you slid into me last night. Have I told you how much I love how you never close your eyes while we make love? Even in the dark, your eyes are always on my face. The noise you make when you...I think about it when I want to feel closer to you and it's all I can do not to explode. 

I can still feel your taut body over mine, feel your skin under my fingers as they danced over your hips. Feel your hair as it drapes over my nipples, making them hard. 

If I bring you a pita for lunch, think we can spend lunch together? <wink, wink, nudge, nudge>

Jim 

* * *

Calendar: 

Monday, February 1, 1999 

Rewrite Kagan report, email back to Simon Teach Anthro 101 class  
Lunch with Jim (oh yeah!)  
Seminar class (paper done)  
Killyan's meeting  
Drinks with the gang.  
Finish formatting chapter four. 

Tuesday, February 2, 1999  
Teach Anthro 103 class (assign North American Indian taboo papers) Office hours  
Lunch with Jim  
Afternoon at PD  
Last check of chapter four 

Wednesday, February 3, 1999  
Collect papers in Anthro 101 (give S extension until Friday) Meet with Eli regarding chapter 4  
Afternoon at PD 

Thursday, February 4, 1999  
Research (UCLA book)  
Teach BillyD's 201  
Grade 101 papers 

Friday, February 5, 1999  
Spend day at PD 

Saturday, February 6, 1999  
Brian's spelling bee (10ish)  
Dinner J/T (6ish) 

"Well, hot damn, a light week!" 

* * *

End A Day In the Virtual Life by Dolimir: Dolimir@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
